


Songs Drabbles

by EchteLiebeBvB (orphan_account)



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EchteLiebeBvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Belldom Drabbles inspired by songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prodigal-One Republic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.  
> This is my first Belldom Fic, ok, have some chapters and is inspired by several songs  
> Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. Matt, Dom and Muse aren't mine (Unfortunately)  
>  I hope you like. ;)

Always escape, Matt always escape of his feelings, in especially, of his feelings from Dom, he always be in love with the drummer, but he was so stupid to know that the drummer is all that he need in his life, but he was scared, scared of telling because, if that fail, he don't want to his friendship fail too, he don't know what to do, but today, today Dom told that he loves him, but Matt ran away of the room, now he was hiding in other room, he listen steps out of the room, someone open the door, the room was in darkness but that person bring near to Matthew and take him of the shoulders, and kiss him, in that moment, Matthew knows who was, Dom, Matthew resist to the kiss while Dom put his arms around the Matt's hips.His Lips parted, panting, Matt try to escape of the Dom's grip to his hips, but he failed miserably.

 

"Stop run away of me, stop run away of your feelings"Exclaimed Dom and Matt stopped his struggles, Dom looked into his eyes, was right, Matt had been continuously escape of his feelings, refusing himself something that has been real for more of ten years.

 

"Just let youself go .." Dom whispered and then kissed him, this time Matt didn't resist ,and he didn't do it again.

 

"Dom...Dom..." Matt whispers, that's the moment, Matt needs to tell him that he love like Dom love him, he have the opportunity.

 

"I love you.." Matt kiss Dom.Now, Matt was sure he love Dom, and he was happy because he love him too, no more girlfriends just for try to forget that love, 'cause the love never be forgotten. Matt never gonna escape again.


	2. Closer- Mandy Capristo

It was his fault, it was all his fault, that Matt was in the hospital it was his fault, if only he had not argued with him, had not taken to the streets without looking in any direction, without looking at the car that almost runs him over, But Matt pushed him and the car hit Matt.

 

Dom was in the "waiting room" with his head in his hands, still regretting all, a doctor approached him.

"Mr.Bellamy's Family?" Dom got up immediately upon hearing the name of Matt.

"It's me"

"Mr. Bellamy is stable,he has only a few bruises and contusions by the blow,he is now unconscious by the sedation .." inform the doctor, Dom let out all the air that didn't know he was holding.

"Can I go see him?" Dom ask, Doctor nodded and motioned Dom Matt's room.

 

.-.

 

Dom opened the door slowly, he look at Matt, Dom slowly approached to his bed, took a chair and sat next to him.

 

"Matt... you're okay .." Dom said, taking Matt's hand and squeezing it between his, "I don't know what to do without you, I was so scared, I didn't want to lose you .."

 

Dom's eyes turned glassy, Matt was still unconscious.

 

"I love you .." Dom whispered and kissed the Matt's forehead, at that time, Dom felt a grip on his hand, he look at Matt and saw he slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times, getting used to the light after a few second, he looked at Dom who kissed his cheek.

 

"I'm glad you're okay" Dom whispered

 

"You know it's dangerous to go down the street without looking to the right side?" Matt spoke slowly with the little strength that he had, Dom just laughed at the comment.

 

"I love you" Dom whispered in his ear.

 

"I love you too," Matt said straining a smile, Dom only gently kiss his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes..
> 
> Comments are welcome. ^^


	3. The World is Ugly- My Chemical Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hope you like this. :)

Always that Dom see Matt he asked himself, will be Matt in love with him like he is in love with Matt? He think of him like he think of Matt? he always like to see the short man running in the stage, make the people crazy with his guitar's riffs and his voice, 'cause he had an angel voice, every time that Dom heard his voice is honey to his ears,Dom is so in love with Matt, but Matt don't know that, and now, with Elle in Matt's life is so much hard to Dom to say. Dom left his thoughts when Rayana touch his arm.

“Dom?..“

“Hmm?..“ Rayana see at him and he realized where he was, he was with Rayana, Matt and Elle in Malibú, they were seeing the sea, but only He and Rayana seeing the sea, 'cause Matt and Elle was kissing all the time, make Dom sick.

“Are you okay?..“ Rayana ask to him, Dom just nodded.

“I'm going to go to the beach yeah?..“ Dom said, Rayana just see him, When Dom passing beside of Matt and Elle, they kissing, Dom see Elle with some disgust and in that moment Elle opens her eyes, look at Dom like seeing “Matt is Mine“. Dom just ignored she and keep walking.

.-.

“Hey, Where is Dom?“ Matt asked when he separed of Elle, she just make a disgust's face.

“He go to take a walking around the beach..“ Rayana answer.

“Thanks Rayana..“ Matt said and he was about to leave when Elle took his hand.

“We're you go, love, you will not go to look for Dominic,aren't you?“ Elle said, with a some of disgust when she say Dominic.

“There's a problem?“ Matt said, a little bit bother for his girlfriends words.

“Well, yes, because I'm your girlfriend and you are here,of vacations with me not with Dom...“Elle again said Dom with disgust, 'cause when she come to the Matt's life, she notice that Dom seeing Matt with “other eyes“.

“He is my best friend, I don't think that was a problem in that..“ Matt crossed his arms. the truth was that he was fighting with Dom some days before, and he don't like to be upset with Dom, Matt was fighting a battle in his mind, 'cause he think that he have some “wrongs“ thoughts of Dom.

“But i'm your girlfriend..“

“And Dominic is my best friend for more than thirteen years..“ Matt said and left Elle completly angry.

.

Dom was sitting in the sand on the beach, watching the waves, feeling the cool breeze on his face, he was the only person on the beach now, as it was getting dark, thinking and thinking about Matt, he draw a little heart in sand with the letters "M & D" inside, he want Matt with him now, say that he can't say before, without a little bit of fear, just say, no matter what. but his wish made true, 'cause Matt was behind him.

“Oh Matt, if you were here... I could tell you the truth...“ Dom whisper but high enough to Matt hear it.

“What truth?...“ Matt ask, Dom startled and turned around to see Matt standing behind him, Dom got up to leave, but Matt took his wrist.

“Matt, just, please, let me...“ Dom say without looking at Matt, but he look at him, he froze, the wonderful Matt's blue eyes are looking at his grey's eyes, these eyes like the sea are looking a little sad.

“Dom, tell me what's wrong? am I hurt you sometime? tell me..“

“Matt...I ..“ Dom need to say it now. “I'm in love with you...“ Dom say finally, without see at Matt's eyes, this one don't left his hand.“I notice that when I feel so jealous everytime I saw you and Elle, first I think that was because I don't have a girlfriend, but I was jealous of Elle, 'cause she can kiss you like I want, touch you like I want, and you love she like I want you to love me“ Dom's eyes were loaded into tears.

“Oh, Dom...“

“But I know that is no be possible..“ tears escape from Dom's eyes, Matt was speechless and the only thing that he can do is hugging Dom and Kiss him.

Dom was surprised at first, but then calmed down and kissed Matt back.

The sun Hiding, the ocean waves crashing against the beach, the beautiful colors in the sky and two figures in the beach, showing in a act of love something that was hidden for years.

Dom lost the strength in his legs and soon the two fell to the sand, Matt on Dom, his lips still together.

“I was thinking in the same thing when I was looking at you, I have finally realized, I need your love...“ Matt says when they lips parted, Dom look speechless. “I don't care about the others, I don't care about the people say, the world is ugly, But you're beatiful to me...“ Dom hugging Matt tight, Kissing his face repeatedly.

“I love you...“ They say at the same time, laughing.

  
“What you going to do with Elle?“ Dom ask.

“Don't worry about that, but What you gonna do with Rayana? I was thinking that you and she..“

“The really, she help me to realize that I love you...“ Dom says, left Matt surprised.

  
.

The next Morning, Elle woke up in her bed alone, just with a photo at her side, she took the picture and was Matt and Dom kissing, in the picture was writting with Matt's letter:

“I won't let you control my feelings anymore  
And I will no longer do as you told me  
And I am no longer afraid to walk alone, 'cause I'm not alone, with Dom, My loneliness is gone..“

Elle broke the photo into pieces.

.

Rayana woke up in her bed, finding the same photo, but Rayana smile satisfied and whisper:

“you finally have what you want Dom, enjoy it.“

.

“Do you think that Elle is angry?“ Dom ask to Matt, both lying in the bed, completely naked only with a blanket that reached his hips, Dom lying on Matt.

“Angry? she going to kill me if she can...“ Matt say.“But that's not important, 'cause I'm here with you.“ Matt kiss his forehead.

“I'm not going to let she to kill you, I will protect you..“Dom kiss Matt's lips.

“Together we're invincible Dom...“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I really Don't know much Rayana I just know her name and I see she in some photos, But here She is good, and Elle, well, I really don't like Elle and she is the bad for that xD.
> 
> Comments are welcome. <3


	4. Pieces-Red

_Always waiting for you, always watching you in secret, hoping not to be expressive enough so that you realized, but always failed, the funny thing was that you didn't realize, most people noticed my look of love towards you, even the fans, I think they knew from the beginning that I love you, but you were indifferent, always watching your movements, listened to everything from what you said, were nonsense or some theory of conspiracy or aliens spare which you spoke, loved every one of your smiles, always thought that some of them were saved just for me, feeling special only by my thoughts._  
_Love your every movement on stage, as you played your guitar with passion, even when you threw at me, loved when you sat in the hype, I felt a special connection at the time, when looking straight into your eyes, I felt good . Did you feel that you ever feel like that?_  
_You are going to take a big step now, and I hope you feel good, really I felt completely shattered when you told me you would marry with her, and then asked me to be your best man,but if that's your happiness I can't oppose to that, so I wish you well and hope you're happy._

_I always loved you._

_Dom._

 

 When I send you the letter, so many things I never thought that would happen later, so many things would change, never imagined that Matt, on the day of his wedding,he refused to marry, Matt refused to marry in front of everybody, then he looked at me and understood why he had refused, things happened in a blink of an eye, and when I knew I was married to Matt, I don't remember very well the events, now only that I am about to have my wedding night with my beloved husband ...

Matthew take me into his arms, my favorite place in the whole world, Matt kiss me, and I start to lose the strength on my legs, we go to the bed, Matthew let me fall slowly while he attack my neck, I groan under him,now our clothes don't bother anymore, felt us skin by skin, we kissing in a tongue's battle, Matthew tangle my legs around his waist, start to prepare me, I moan and tangling my arms in his neck.

After a moments, Matthew quit his fingers, he kiss my forehead and whisper "Relax" in that moment, I realize that I was trembling,I calm, Matthew kiss my lips and them, slowly, he enter inside me. I moan stronger, trying to get used to the intrusion, soon, I whisper "Move" and Matt begins, our moans was the only sound in the room,sunset painting the most beautiful colors in the room and in our bodies, I had an excellent view of Matt, his eyes narrowed, enlarged pupils, his messy hair, his mouth ajar, sweet sounds escaped from his mouth and beautiful colors painted on their face at a time, I cried, and Matt knew he had hit the right spot, hit a few more times and then I visit the stars and I feel like Matthew did it with me, I moaned his name several times, kissed me sweetly, then he sais the words that I always love he to tell me:

"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake
> 
> Comments are welcome. :)


End file.
